


I Will Always Have You

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Don't sit under the Apple Tree with anyone but me [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie spend one last night together before Peggy leaves for boot camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Have You

Peggy rested her forehead against Angie's. “I love you.” She breathed. Her right hand caressing the smooth skin of her soul's stomach. Her left hand tracing around Angie's heart above her left breast. “You are my soul.”

 

Blue green eyes look teary into hers. “I hate this.” Angie whispered. “I hate you.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” She whimpers.

 

“I'm so sorry that I have to do this in order to protect you.” Peggy breathed. “If there were any other way then I would have taken it.”

 

“I know.” Angie's fingers traced her love's cheek bone. “I know.” She whispered. “I wish I were stronger.” Swallowing thickly. “I wish I didn't need you to protect me all the time.”

 

“You are strong.” Peggy rested her hand firmly on Angie's stomach. “You protect me just as much as I protect you.” Brown eyes never leaving blue green eyes. “I wouldn't still be alive if you hadn't come into my life.” Pressing her lips against Angie's. “You are my soul.” She breathed into her love's mouth.

 

Angie slipped her tongue into Peggy's mouth. She didn't want words any longer. She wanted the feeling of Peggy becoming one with her. She wanted to escape this painful loneliness and have Peggy simply surround her. There would be time for words later. This was their time.

 

Peggy allowed Angie to take the control of this time together. She knew that Angie needed this moment. This control. She willing gave up all control to her soul. She felt Angie's body lift upwards; and she was soon laying on the sheets with her bare back and bottom. Her hands quickly were above her head as she felt Angie's hands tighten within hers. Her head lifted from the pillow as she deepened the kiss.

 

Angie allows her right hand to leave Peggy's gripe. Her hand quickly drifted down past the valley of Peggy's breast; and past her navel. She very quickly found her goal. She felt the wet ness all ready there and quickly shoved in three of her fingers. She felt Peggy breath hitch in her mouth. She set a quick and rapid pace bring Peggy to the edge much quicker than ever before. She didn't allow Peggy any rest and kept her movements soon sending Peggy into a second and third organism. She felt Peggy's legs wrap tightly around her back as she pushed herself future into Angie's body. Angie rested her head against Peggy's neck; and just listened to the sobs that were escaping her mouth as she came over and over again. Angie finally got her fingers to become slow like a snail.

 

Peggy fought to remain with Angie. She needed to remain with her soul. Their time was limited. She didn't want to be asleep for any of it. But her body was just spent. “Angie ….”

 

“It's okay to sleep. I got you.” Peggy nuzzles into Angie's smooth neck. “No matter where you are in the world; English; I'll always have you.” She feel asleep listening to Angie's promises.

 


End file.
